Kijima Matako
Kijima Matako (来島 また子), also known as Red Bullet (紅い弾丸, akai dangan) , for her mastery in handling the gun, is a member of the Kiheitai 鬼兵隊, an extremist Joui faction bent on causing world destruction, and a loyal follower of its leader, Takasugi Shinsuke. Appearance *Height = 165 cm (5' 5") *Weight = 48 kg She has blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, wears a cropped pink kimono-like top with black linings that's cut at the shoulders, and a matching pink mini-skirt. Her weapons of choice are dual revolver handguns, which keeps in holsters at her hips. Personality She looks up to Takasugi Shinsuke, often calling him by the honorific Shinsuke-sama. She is also very protective of him, as she was the first to attack Kagura after Kagura had snuck aboard Takasugi's ship and threathened to kill him (if he didn't turn around to show his face).Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 90, p. 19. Matako then said she would never forgive Kagura for doing so.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 91, p. 3. She also cares deeply for what Takasugi thinks of her, as seen later on when she had bested Kagura in front of him, and Kagura noted that Matako had stains on her panties, with which she turned to Takasugi and stated she changes everyday, and that Kagura was wrong. However, it was just a diversion, and it seems Matako is easily swayed when Takasugi is involved.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 91, p. 4. She oftens argues with fellow Kiheitai member Takechi Henpeita, claiming he has a lolicon complex.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 91, p. 5. Story She was first introduced in the Benizakura chapter as a member of the Kiheitai, and one of the notable figures Takasugi Shinsuke had brought with him to Edo to try and forcibly overthrow the Bakufu. During the entirety of the arc, she stayed on Takasugi's spaceship, where she would fight Kagura of the Yorozuya two times. The first time was early on in the arc, when Kagura had snuck aboard Takasugi's ship alone, which ended with her getting captured. However, she was later freed by Shimura Shinpachi and moderate Joui members led by Katsura Kotarou, and Matako would then fight her another time. Matako also had a dispute with Okada Nizou, who she meant was becoming a burden to Takasugi for attacking Gintoki and Katsura. During the climax of the Benizakura arc, in the middle of her second fight with Kagura, Matako would become one of Nizou's victims after he had evolved into a ravaging monster, not being able to distinguish between friend and foe. Matako's fate remained uncertain after the Benizakura arc, however she would later appear in various endings, such as ''Wo ai ni''. And then, after a while, it was confirmed that she is still alive in the manga, as seen in Episode 215 (chapter 310 & 311). References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Kiheitai